


skye's mistake

by GreenLapin



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLapin/pseuds/GreenLapin
Summary: Skye is hungry for rabbit but does not bother to wake her girlfriend before eating.  Judy fines she hungers for more of her vixen.





	skye's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is not to your taste. but this is the first time iv willingly publish something.

The pleasure Judy was experiencing was overwhelming. If it was not for the feeling of a canine digging into her thigh. Judy’s eye shot open, now wide awake. She frantically tried to muffle her moans as riggling flesh moved deep inside her core. 

Pulling back the sheet as she fought back her climbing orgasm. Looking down between her legs she could see two pointed ears, and a shimmering pair of big blue eyes looking back at her with hunger, there was also a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Skye, Ow, what are, ow, gods. Please” Judy could not hold back anymore. The vixen between her legs open her mouth, Judy nearly blanked out from the orgasm as the vixen teeth pierced her pubis, Skye pushed her tongue as deep as she could filling the doe till her abdomen bulge, the vixen drank every drop of fluid Judy gave her. 

Slowly the snow white vixen withdrew her tongue from her doe she loves, making sure to let her canines to drag on the fur of the little rabbits' butt cheeks. She watched in delight as Judy quiver from her orgasm. “Humm delicious rabbit first thing in the morning, lucky me.”

This got the vixen a weak punch. Judy had no strength in her right after she cum. Looking at the vixen that had just abused her with a pout and growl on her lips. Then she notices the phone in the vixen paw, but it was too late she had taken more pictures. “Skye what the hell. You better not share them with anyone.” Judy makes a grab for the phone but Skye jumps away from the bed and out of the weak bunnies reach.

“oops did I just send that one to Nick?” Skye says biting her bottom lip. Judy feels the world start to fall away, then she hears Skye's phone clime with a text. Wait Skye's holding her phone. The possibility that Skye had just sent a very naughty picture of her, to her best friend becomes real.

In a split second the tables are turned, once a long time ago the rabbit was the fox’s prey, but right now it was the rabbit that chased the fox. Skye ran as fast as she could giggling, she didn’t make it far till she was forced to the wall by the rabbit with gray fur. 

“What you, going to do now?” Skye asked her girlfriend. She smirked over a shoulder as her breasts were pushed firmly against the wall. She held the phone high out of Judy's reach, but the doe no longer seemed to care, Skye felt a paw grip frim at the base of her tail, as the other snaked around her waist.

One thing she loved more than anything about her lover, was the fact that Judy never treated her like she would break at the slightest touch. As Judy grip on her tail pulled her own hips tight into Judy's own, she felt the bulbous snub sticking out of her anus rub against judys pubis, pushing the butt plug deeper into her ass. “Take me, Judy” 

Judy hears the pleas of the vixen in her paws as she fondles the labia of the foxes sex. She is loving the butt plug, she like the idea of having experimented in the past, but now seeing her lover wither with pleasure only made her excited for more. “Get on the bed on your belly” Judy spoke the words with a tone that made the vixen quiver on the edge of an orgasm. Skye love being dominated by her lover, it would turn her on so much.

Judy watched as the arctic vixen rushed to the bed full of excitement. Instead of just jumping onto the bed she walks over to her bedside cabinet and pulls out Skye canid dildo complete with an inflatable knot, deflated as it was the fake knot was still hard for her to push inside of her, but the effect was she now had a fake cock to fuck her vixen with. 

Skye is unaware of the predator that now stalking her, as she plays with herself to get her warmed up for Judy. It's not till she feels soft rubber push her paws from her sex does she look back to see it too late. 

Judy is pushing inch after inch of fake cock into her lover, as the fake knot pushes deeper into her own Vagina. After she sees Skye start to pant she starts to build up a rhythm, slowly working more of the dildo into the vixens dripping pussy.

Pushing her foot into the back of the vixen head pinning her down, as she pulls the base of the vixen tail into the air. Skye pants as Judy hold onto the butt plug exposed from her anus. Just as Skye fills her rabbit's lover thighs push up against her own, she can feel Judy start to pull the butt plug out of her asshole. She tries to look back at Judy as she whimpers. “Don’t I was liking that” 

If she could see Judy's face she would have been scared of the smirk that speaks of wicked intentions. Judy pushed her digits into Skye's now perked anus. Skye was now moaning with small murmurs of Judy's name. This only encouraged Judy, taking her paw of her vixen tail she grabs the small bottle she left on the bed next to her. Judy drips a couple drops of the lubricating fluid over her fingers still inside her lover anus, letting her swish her two fingers about, she consider adding a third to her lover to feel her quiver. Skye shudder hard on the edge of her own building orgasm.

The paw Skye has still between her legs feels the pump to her dildo, it was slapping her inside thigh, grabbing the round bulb of a pump she squeezer it a couple of times. Judy moans as she feels the fake knot of the fake canid dick inflates inside her Vagina. Skye feels Judy hips pound hard into her own as the waves of pleasure make her legs spasm. 

Judy is pushed to new highs as her own orgasm hits hard, as her own juices spray Skye's inside thighs, her grip on the vixen tail loosens, as her thrum that's been massaging the underside of the base is now slick, with oily essence of the vixen. Slowly Judy shifts back pulling more of the fake fox hood out of her vixens wet center, it's inflated fake knot kept it firmly fixed within her own sex. She daydreamed for a moment what a real fox knot felt like, her imagination was quick, maybe a little too quick for her liking at providing an image of Nick towering over her as he pushed his knot into her. 

Quickly filling that thought away for later re-examination, Judy was quick to get back to task. Picking up the lube again and applying it to the fake cock, that hung from her sex, she made sure to twist it's shaft so the fake inflated knot moves around inside her, it only fueled her lust.

Skye was sad at the loss of Judy's cock leaving with an emptiness she craved to be filled. She had Judy's long rabbit foot in her mouth, letting her teeth pinch into the doe’s flesh, as she let her tongue work its way over her lover's toes. Skye remembers the night Judy confessed her fetish for being bitten and scratched, to Skye surprise Judy would beg to be bitten hard or scratch that it would break flesh or even muscle. Skye would be careful not to give in to Judy's plea’s there were too many scars on Judy's thighs and shoulders. Skye’s thoughts are interrupted as she lets her fangs snag Judy's skin, a sharp icy cold sensation on her anus make her eye go wide with surprise, she feels a great pressure against her tail hole. “No no.” is all she can say as her mind goes blank.

pain so much pain it was overwhelming. As her mind clears the pain remains, but her body is covered in a blanket of bless, she hears herself begging for more.

Judy had worried if she was going too far this time, Skye and Judy had done a lot of anal play, but as far as she knew this was Skye's first time. She hears Skye cry “no” with her foot in the vixen mouth. She sees the pain on her loves face but she does not bring herself to stop. part of her want to rape the vixen ass, the thought of it makes her heart beat faster. It's only the moan that so throaty she can hear it vibrate in the vixen chest “more Judy” it sounds if Skye is crying and there are tears on the vixen face. 

Worry sweeps Judy as the idea that she might have just raped her girlfriend hits her hard ‘no no more Judy’ plays in her head. Skye bucks her hips back, this snaps Judy back as she sees inch after inch of shaft disappears into the vixens tail hole. “More Judy, fuck me more, harder” moans were loud, sounding more like savage growls. 

Judy holds on to Skye's tail and hips as she starts pumping her hips into the vixen, but she feels residence and indication of more pain on her lovers face. Judy has an idea, a change in position is needed. Like one of the wrestling moves that started this relationship, Judy locks her legs between the petite vixens own and rolls her off the side of the bed.

Skye looks up as her head rest on the floorboards of their bedroom. “Ow, my gods” is all she can say as her eye roll into the back of her head. Judy holds Skye's legs open as she squats down, seeing the vixen whimper in delight as more of the dildo protruding from Judy's gaping wet vagina sinks deeper into the anus of Skye, Judy can’t help feeling a daze of lust overtake her. 

Skye was a virgin to anal, or even ass play when she meets Judy. That had not lasted long, Judy wanted to explore her body and she had let her, Skye had found out a lot about herself. First was she was a control freak, an in no way was that good, the second was this doe would and could do anything to her and she loves her more. It was not like they were violent, but like now she would never let another lover take her like this. Skye was being fucked in the ass for the first time, and she loved it because it was Judy doing it to her.

The tail wagging between Judy's legs was pushing up on the base of her own every time she pushed her own hips to meet Skye's. There was barely an inch left of shaft showing, Judy was deep inside her lover. Judy let her paw wander from the vixens hip to Skye's hot wet labia. 

The size difference in the two was small, Skye was taller but not by much, Nick would tower over the two, but Skye was made to take someone of Nick’s size. This meant it was easy for Judy to slip two or even three digits of her paw inside the vixen, it was little work to in Skye's current state to force her whole paw inside the vixens vagina. 

Skye fights to stay sane, Judy is fucking her like a jackhammer, her butt makes a soft slapping noise every time Judy thrusts her hips into her, every time she cum’s Judy just fucks her harder making the next orgasm even stronger. Now being forced over the edge by Judy, Skye grips the rabbit by the knees as the tension in her core builds. The vixen can feel the world around her fade away, like an elastic band snapping, the tension in her core burst into radiating bliss. 

Judy's legs tremble as she continues to pump her hips into Skye's rear. Skye’s grip tightens, her claws dig into Judy’s legs but her pace does not slow but quickens. The sharp pain now feels like more like pleasure as Judy's own orgasm burst through her. 

Judy manages a couple more thrusts before she loses all her strength. If it was not for the vixens legs that were where propping her up, she would have fallen forward trapping her paw inside the vixen. For now, Skye's vagina was happy to hold her wrist in a vice-like grip. 

They don’t move for a couple of minutes, the only sound is their heavy breathing. Judy slowly regains some of her sanity and tries to remove her paw from the vixens wet sex. “Please Chiquita just a little longer,” Skye asked.

“Sorry snowball my paw is starting to go numb.” 

“Ok, but can you stay inside me, ”Skye's eyes told Judy all she needed. As she reared her self up so she could remove her paw, Judy made sure to keep most of the length of fake fox hood deep within her vixen. After Judy had removed her paw, Skye wrapped her tail around Judy's waist and lowered her down to her on the floor, Skye twisted her body as she brought the doe she loved close to her, her legs wrap around a grey furry waist pulling Judy's hips tight to her vixen.

Judy can feel the heat coming off her lovers' sex, the dildo still perched inside Judy's own sex is pushed hard against her pelvis, as Skye’ uses her legs, to push all the dildo Judy can give, back inside her. Their lips embrace each other, as Judy rocks her hips, they both no longer have the strength to do much more, but their bodies move on their own accord. 

They kiss with passion, but of their movement are slow, hips rock and paws wander. But slowly they slow, Skye fines the pump to the dildo and opens the value. Judy sighs as the pressure easies.

The lips are still touching as sleep take them both.

Nick, on the other hand, had a very hard problem. He just got back from the showers as they had run five kilometers this morning. Seeing he had a text from carrots, on open it and got a nose bleed, then need to another shower, a cold one this time.


End file.
